


De Vuelta

by Nura



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Post Season 3, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nura/pseuds/Nura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una mañana de domingo cualquiera en el B&B. Vida cotidiana, Myka/HG y mucho fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De Vuelta

**~ De vuelta ~  
**

 

El _B &B_ estaba a oscuras y envuelto en el silencio de la noche, la única luz en la casa eran las dos lámparas del porche que Leena siempre dejaba encendidas por si llegaba alguien perdido a su puerta o, en este caso, para iluminar levemente los pasos del par de agentes que en ese momento cruzaban el umbral y se dirigían hacia las escaleras que subían al segundo piso tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, algo que el antiguo edificio convertía casi en misión imposible con el crujir de la madera de sus viejos escalones.

Sin embargo, a medio camino, uno de los agentes se detuvo y girando volvió sobre sus pasos.

—¿A dónde vas, Pete? —preguntó en un susurró su compañera ya casi desde lo alto de la escalera.

—A la cocina —respondió el hombre deteniéndose tras descender el último escalón.

—¿A las cinco de la mañana?

—Tengo hambre y seguro que Leena ha dejado galletas hechas —Pete se encogió de hombros.

—¿En serio? —siseó su compañera.

—Ha sido un vuelo muy largo y tengo hambre, Mykes —se defendió él—. ¿Tú no?

Myka rodó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, el aparente insaciable apetito de Pete ya no debería sorprenderla a estas alturas, la verdad.

—No. Estoy cansada y muerta de sueño, pero no tengo hambre. Solo tengo ganas de meterme en la cama.

—Uo, uo, uo, no sabía que tenías intención de despertar a…

—Muerta de sueño, Pete —repitió Myka cortando a su compañero antes de que este pudiera terminar la frase—. Lo único de lo que tengo ganas es de dormir.

—Ajá, lo que tu digas.

—Pete… —suspiró exasperada—. Buenas noches. Intenta no coger una indigestión.

—Jaja, muy graciosa. Buenas noches, Myka.

Tras dejar a Pete rumbo a su incursión en la cocina, la agente terminó de subir el par de peldaños que le quedaban y se dirigió a su habitación; abrió la puerta con cuidado y la cerró sin que apenas hiciese el menor ruido. La única luz que iluminaba el cuarto era la de una tenue luna medio llena, aunque suficiente para que Myka distinguiese las siluetas de los muebles y la forma que descansaba sobre la cama bajo edredón, manta y sábanas. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Myka; después de cuatro largos días persiguiendo un artefacto en Roma, estaba por fin en casa.

Deseando meterse en la cama, apenas tardó unos minutos en prepararse para ello; dejó la pequeña maleta junto al armario, ya la desharía cuando se levantase, se cambió la arrugada ropa del viaje por la camiseta de uno de sus pijamas y tras una rápida parada en el cuarto de baño, alcanzó por fin su objetivo.

Con cuidado de no despertar a Helena, que dormía de costado dándole la espalda, se metió bajo las mantas y suavemente rodeó el cuerpo de su novia con sus brazos, pegándose a ella en busca de calor y confort. Dejando escapar un quedo suspiro, depositó un ligero beso en el cuello de Helena.

—Myka… —Oyó la voz adormilada de la morena.

—Shsss. Sigue durmiendo —susurró estrechando levemente sus brazos en torno a ella.

—¿Qué hora es? —Helena posó una mano sobre una de las Myka.

—Temprano para ti. Tarde para mí —dejo escapar una suave risa—. Nuestro vuelo desde Italia se retrasó y conducir hasta aquí de noche no es algo que hagas pisando el acelerador mucho. Es una suerte que la mayor parte de la nieve se haya fundido ya.

—Mm… ¿Ha ido todo bien? —Aunque estaba siendo capaz de construir frases coherentes, era evidente para Myka que el sueño estaba reclamando de nuevo a Helena.

—Sí. Pete está bien. Yo estoy bien. El artefacto está embolsado y listo para etiquetar. Vuelve a dormir —la besó otra vez en el cuello—. Mañana es domingo y podemos pasarnos todo el día hablando del caso, si quieres.

—Buenas noches, amor. Te he echado de menos.

—Yo también. Buenas noches…

Myka se dejó arrullar por la respiración acompasada de Helena, que había vuelto a quedarse dormida casi de inmediato; el sueño siempre tardaba en llegar cuando se acostaba de madrugada después de volver de un viaje, pero el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de su novia, la sensación de volver a tenerla entre sus brazos y que se encontraba nuevamente en su hogar a salvo y junto a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, siempre le ayudaban a relajarse y acabar sumiéndose en un sueño profundo y reparador. Myka dudaba de que después de compartir cama con Helena fuese a ser capaz de dormir bien sola otra vez y la verdad es que esperaba no tener que comprobarlo jamás; desde que con aquel reloj arreglasen las cosas y el Almacén y todos los que se habían ido estuvieron de vuelta entre ellos, no había habido ni una sola noche en que no durmiesen juntas.

 

Helena se despertó con los primeros rayos de sol colándose por las ventanas, cuyas persianas no estaban bajadas del todo; Myka seguía en la misma posición en la que se habían quedado dormidas y la escritora podía sentir el cosquilleo de su respiración en el cuello. Alzando ligeramente la cabeza vio que todavía no era muy tarde, poco más de las nueve de la mañana. Bostezó y girando entre los brazos de su amante, se apretó contra su pecho, refugiando el rostro bajo su barbilla; una sonrisa afloró a sus labios cuando sintió como Myka, inconscientemente, estrechaba un poco más el abrazo y depositaba un beso en su cabeza. Helena volvió a cerrar los ojos, disfrutando un poco más aquel momento, que por mucho que se repitiera, jamás podría cansarse de él; dormirse y despertar en los brazos de la mujer que amaba. Suspiró satisfecha y besó la suave piel del cuello que había bajo sus labios y de nuevo los brazos de Myka se apretaron un poco más en torno a su cuerpo y una de sus piernas se coló entre las suyas.

Por un momento, Helena estuvo tentada de despertarla y dar rienda suelta al deseo que poco a poco estaba empezando a crecer en ella; cuatro días y sus noches de ausencia eran suficientes para echar de menos a Myka en todos los aspectos de la vida en común que ahora compartían y las llamadas nocturnas con el Farnsworth no eran suficientes para calmar tales anhelos. Tras todo por lo que había pasado durante los últimos años de su vida (bronce incluido), la escritora e inventora jamás habría creído posible volver a enamorarse de aquella forma de alguien, con unos sentimientos tan profundos que a veces, al principio de la relación, la habían asustado un poco. Sonrió de medio lado ante aquellos pensamientos, sin duda Pete y Claudia no dejarían de bromear a su costa si llegasen a saber de ellos.

La media sonrisa se esfumó en un quedo gemido al sentir cómo Myka movía ligeramente hacia arriba la pierna atrapada entre las suyas y una más que agradable sensación se extendió desde su centro. La tentación de despertarla se hizo más acuciante, sin embargo, al separarse un poco de ella y mirar la expresión apacible y relajada del rostro de Myka, le hizo reconsiderarlo, sabiendo que la agente apenas llevaba durmiendo unas escasas cuatro horas y que realmente necesitaba dormir y descansar, ya podrían disfrutar del resto del domingo una vez se despertase. Y consciente de que ya no sería capaz de volver a dormirse, Helena se desenredó delicadamente del cuerpo de Myka y abandonó la cama y la habitación para bajar a desayunar. No se molestó en vestirse, poniéndose sobre el pijama una bata azul oscuro que alguna vez había pertenecido a Myka; hacía tiempo que Claudia había declarado los fines de semana como los días en que todos tenían que bajar a desayunar en pijama, algo con lo que el resto de residentes del _B &B_ no habían tardado en estar de acuerdo y convertir en una especie de tradición.

En el salón que usaban como comedor, la mesa ya estaba servida con todo tipo de alimentos para el desayuno, Leena siempre pensaba en el gusto de todos sus huéspedes y rara era la ocasión en que alguno no encontrase algo que le gustase para comer.

—Buenos días, H.G. —La saludó la agente más joven del Almacén desde su sitio en la mesa.

—Buenos días, Claudia —Helena le dedicó una sonrisa y se sentó frente a ella. Leena apareció en seguida, saludándola y sirviéndole su apreciado té—. Gracias, Leena.

—De nada. Myka sigue durmiendo, ¿supongo? —comentó Leena tomando asiento también.

—Sí, Pete y ella llegaron de madrugada anoche… Creo que sobre las cinco de la mañana.

—Ouch, deben estar agotados —dijo Claudia dando cuenta de un nuevo croissant.

—Imagino —asintió Leena—. Artie pasó esta mañana temprano a recoger el artefacto.

—En serio, ese hombre nunca descansa… Ni siquiera en domingo —suspiró Claudia.

—Dijo que el artefacto era demasiado peligroso para tenerlo rondando por aquí y que sabía que Myka y Pete no iban a levantarse pronto para llevarlo al Almacén, así que… —explicó Leena.

—Bueno, pero aun así no puedes negar que es un adicto al trabajo —insistió Claudia.

—El Almacén puede ser un trabajo muy demandante a veces, querida —señaló Helena divertida con la actitud de la joven.

—Pero es domingo, H.G., se supone que hoy es un día para descansar.

—¿Quién tiene que descansar? —Preguntó Steve entrando al salón y sentándose junto a Claudia—. Oh, y buenos días.

—Artie —respondió la pelirroja tras el intercambio de saludos matutinos.

—Ah —asintió Steve, pero no añadió más, no sería él quien criticase los hábitos laborales de su jefe.

—Hablando de domingo, ¿tenéis algún plan interesante para hoy? —Inquirió Leena.

—Trastear con el nuevo portátil que por fin he conseguido —contestó Claudia sonriente—. Y Steve tiene una cita.

—¡No es una cita! —se apresuró a decir el joven agente.

—Seguro —Claudia sonrió de medio lado—. ¿Y cómo llamas a quedar para comer con un tío bueno un domingo? ¿Un evento social?

—Está bien, puede que sea una cita —masculló Steve y se sonrojó ligeramente.

—¿Alguien que conozcamos? —se interesó Helena.

—No.

—Sí.

Steve y Claudia intercambiaron una larga mirada y finalmente, el joven dejó escapar una especie de gruñido frustrado, llevándose las manos a la cara. Claudia simplemente sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza. Leena y Helena rieron suavemente al ver aquel intercambio.

—En serio, no le conocéis —dijo Steve recuperando la compostura.

—Técnicamente sí —contradijo Claudia—. Es el camarero que está en la barra del café donde toco las noches de micro abierto.

Helena hizo memoria por un momento, recordando las veces que había ido a escuchar alguna de las actuaciones de Claudia con el resto del grupo o solo con Myka.

—Oh, es un hombre muy apuesto. Tienes buen gusto, Steve —le dijo al ahora más sonrojado agente.

—Gracias… supongo.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, H.G.? —intervino Claudia— ¿Algún gran y quizás “no apto para menores” plan ahora que tu chica esta de vuelta?

Helena sacudió la cabeza riendo.

—No, no realmente. Dejarla dormir y después… —se encogió de hombros—, cualquier cosa que quiera hacer o tenga ganas. Supongo que tras cuatro días en el extranjero buscando un artefacto, hoy tendremos un día tranquilo en casa, un día de… —buscó la expresión actual correcta— descanso y relax.

—Bueno, esos son los mejores planes para los domingos —sonrió Claudia—. Vaguear todo el día.

Siguieron charlando ligeramente durante el resto del desayuno y mientras Steve y Claudia subían de vuelta a sus habitaciones, Helena insistió en ayudar a Leena a despejar la mesa, tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer hasta que Myka se levantase.

—¿No prefieres trabajar en tus proyectos del sótano? —le preguntó Leena divertida, mientras llevaban varios platos a la cocina.

—Creo que necesito dejarlos descansar por hoy para ganar algo de perspectiva sobre ellos —contestó la inventora arrugando ligeramente el rostro; básicamente se había pasado todo el tiempo libre de aquellos cuatro días que Myka había estado ausente encerrada en su estudio del sótano ocupando su mente y horas con los diferentes proyectos en los que estaba trabajando.

—Entiendo —asintió Leena—. Bien, tu ayuda es más que bienvenida.

 

Tras terminar el trabajo en la cocina y echar una mano en alguna tarea doméstica más a Leena, Helena finalmente se sentó en uno de los sofás de la sala de estar con un libro en las manos. No fue hasta pasado el mediodía que oyó unos pasos familiares descender la escalera y dirigirse hacia dónde estaba sentada leyendo.

Myka entró en el salón, vestida con un pantalón de chándal y la camiseta con la que había dormido la noche anterior, dio la vuelta al sofá, se inclinó sobre ella para darle un beso en los labios y finalmente sentarse y dejarse caer con la cabeza sobre su regazo.

—Buenos días —dijo tras un largo bostezo.

Helena no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella encantadora visión, dejó el libro en la mesa de café y apoyó una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de Myka, enredando sus dedos suavemente en su pelo.

—Buenos días, amor. ¿Quieres desayunar?

—No, prefiero esperar a la comida. Aunque un café no estaría mal.

—Bueno, si quieres que te lo traiga vas a tener que dejar que me levante —rió Helena.

—Hm… Estoy a gusto así.

—Yo también, amor, pero ese café no va a venir solo hasta aquí.

—Supongo que no —suspiró Myka, irguiéndose.

—Espera aquí, no tardaré mucho, Leena dejó café listo en la cafetera, solo hay que calentarlo —dijo Helena levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo.

—No me moveré —sonrió Myka.

Helena apenas tardó unos minutos en regresar con una taza de humeante café, se la tendió a Myka y volvió sentarse junto a ella en uno de los extremos del sofá.

—Mm, gracias —dio un sorbo y se dejó caer hasta apoyar su hombro contra el de Helena.

—No hay de qué. ¿Has dormido bien? —moviéndose un poco, pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de la agente, atrayéndola hacia sí, permitiendo que descansase la cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Sí —suspiró Myka.

—Pareces adormilada todavía —rió Helena trazando intricados dibujos en el brazo de Myka con la yema de sus dedos.

—Espera a que me haga efecto el café —bromeó Myka.

—Podrías haber seguido durmiendo.

—Prefiero estar aquí contigo.

—Yo también lo prefiero —sonrió Helena—. Así que, ¿cómo fue la misión? ¿Pudiste ver algo interesante de Roma?

—A parte de calles estrechas y callejones y a Pete comer todo tipo de pizzas, no, no mucho —contestó arrugando el gesto—. Pasamos prácticamente todo el tiempo siguiendo pistas sobre el paradero del artefacto.

—Suena “encantador”.

—Bueno, quizás la próxima vez que tengamos un _ping_ en el extranjero, podamos convencer a Artie para que me acompañes tú en vez de Pete y después de capturar y embolsar, hacemos un poco de turismo —sugirió Myka medio en broma medio en serio.

—Hm, espero que ese próximo _ping_ sea en París o Venecia —el rostro de Helena adquirió cierto aire soñador.

—¿Grandes planes? —Myka dejó la taza vacía sobre la mesa de café y retomó su lugar abrazándose un poco más al cuerpo de la escritora.

—Oh, sí —sonrió Helena.

—Espero que me incluyan a mí —rió la agente.

—A ti y una suite de hotel. Y quizás un paseó por las calles de París al atardecer o un paseó en góndola. Y después una cena romántica, champagne y… Mmm… —Cualquier otra sugerencia que estuviese pensando en decir Helena fue interrumpida por aquel quedo gemido provocado por los suaves labios de Myka al recorrer su cuello con ligeros besos.

—Suena genial —susurró la agente contra su piel, mientras sus manos se perdían debajo de la camisa de Helena.

—Tal vez deberíamos continuar esto arriba —sugirió la morena enredando sus dedos en el pelo de Myka, las sensaciones y el deseo de aquella misma mañana volviendo a encender su cuerpo.

—Te he echado de menos —suspiró Myka ascendiendo lentamente por su cuello hacia el punto sensible bajo su oreja. Un placentero escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Helena.

—Yo también, amor. Pero —dijo tomando suavemente el rostro de Myka entre sus manos y obligándola a mirarla— temo que de seguir haciendo eso, no pueda contenerme mucho más. Y la verdad, no me gustaría que nos interrumpieran en medio de la “diversión”. Todos están en casa todavía.

—Tienes razón —una sonrisa de disculpa asomó a su rostro antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios—. Pete y Claudia no dejarían de torturarnos con ello.

—Así que, ¿seguimos arriba? —La mirada de deseó en aquellos ojos oscuros era reflejo fiel de la que había en los verdes de Myka.

Por toda respuesta, la agente se puso en pie y le tendió una mano a Helena, que tomó para seguirla hasta su habitación y tener por fin la bienvenida que ambas deseaban.

 

**. — FIN — .**


End file.
